Core Narrative 7
Main Event Showdown - Movie: The Nex: Devils Hand LOGLINE: All of the seven species that have arrived and learned how to survive in harmony with each other, on the Last Planet, the last surviving planet in the galaxy, ultimately agree that the Nex, a species that disguised themselves as a helping-hand to bring everyone to the last planet, was actually behind it all. The seven species unite and decide to fight the Nex in the final battle, to be able to survive and continue living on the last planet. SUMMARY: 'All seven species, from the only eight planets in the galaxy, have now been living on the Last Planet, the last surviving planet for years. But have struggled through so much, having learned how to unite and work in harmony in order to survive on this new planet. Not only did they have to learn to coexist, but soon after arriving on the last planet, they realized, it is uninhabitable. Fighting large, horrifying creatures, enduring hurricanes, tsunamis and other natural disasters, they realize who's behind it all, the Nex. While planning the ultimate fight against them, they learn that the Nex are evolved humans, from another dimension, who have endured a similar fate of the seven species. In their dimension, all different types of species lived on one planet since the beginning of time. But, the greed and demand for power, ultimately caused a war of all species, resulting in the dissolution of their planet. In hopes to learn a way to bring back their loved ones and their planet, the Nex traveled to another dimension, and started an experiment that would put all seven species on the Last Planet, to see how they can survive and coexist in peace. But as they indulged in the power to control the survival of these species, they lost sight of what really mattered and it all became a game. Having learned this, the seven species allied and defeated the Nex, who were then exiled from the Last Planet, leaving the races to live in peace and prosperity. ' ''' '''The Hero: '''Ezekiel Willis: A soldier from Unicomm, that finds the courage to lead the seven species in the fight to defeat the Nex. ' '''The Villain:' The Nex Supporting Cast # Lana Sky: The love of Ezekiel's life, who fights by his side. # General Walker (Elliot Walker): The general of Unicomm, who at first does not believe in Ezekiel, but also, eventually fights beside him. # Jean Willis: Ezekiel's mother. # George Willis: Ezekiel's dad. # Amal Laghari: A Native American, that becomes good friends with Ezekiel and gives him wisdom before the battle. ' Locations:' # Forest of Oricania: Where Ezekiel meets Amal, and Amal teaches him how to find the courage within himself to lead and have faith. # The town of the Humans: where people speak of their fears and share opinions regarding the Nex. # Ezekiel's home: Where we see his parents and how he lives on Mythopoeia. # Unicomm Military Grounds: Where Ezekiel and all soldiers prepare for battle. # The center of the living grounds of all the species: Under the Islands of the Vero, where all species meet and agree to unite in battle. ''' Medium: '''A Movie '''Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium?: '''Because, this is the final and largest narrative in the scalability phase. This is where we can target the majority of our audience. '''Platform: '''All domestic theaters, with the exception of some international theaters. '''Additive Comprehension: '''This story finally reveals what the Nex have been planning and trying to achieve and shows how all the seven species finally learn to work and fight in harmony to win the ultimate battle.